Subsurface resources such as oil, gas and water are typically recovered by drilling a well bore from the surface to a subterranean reservoir or zone that contains the resources. The well bore allows oil, gas and water to flow to the surface under its own pressure. For low pressure or depleted zones, rod pumps are often used to retrieve the fluids to the surface.
To facilitate drilling and production operations, cavities are sometimes formed in the production zone. Short extensions, or “rat holes,” are often formed at the bottom of the cavity to collect cuttings and other drilling debris. As the subsurface liquids collect in the well bore, the heavier debris falls to the bottom of the rat hole and is thereby both centralized and collected out of the cavity. To avoid being clogged with debris, a pump inlet may be positioned within the cavity above the rat hole. The pump inlet may be positioned fairly low in the cavity (for example, below the fluid waterline) to avoid vapor lock. Traditional methods of positioning a pump inlet are sometimes inaccurate and inefficient, leading to clogging or vapor lock and increased maintenance and operations costs for the well.